


Dancing with Myself

by LoLo96



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Awkward, Concert, Cute, Cute awkward Tormund, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLo96/pseuds/LoLo96
Summary: Tormund tags along with Jon and Ygritte to go see a concert at a local pub. However, when the tall, mysterious woman in the corner of the pub catches his eye, Tormund turns into a downright fool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We can all agree that Tormund making eyes at Brienne is one of the best moments of Game of Thrones, right?

"Jon, hurry your ass up, would ye?", Ygritte shouted from the bottom of the steps. She was never one for patience, Tormund thought. Hell, he really didn't care how long that bastard Jon took anyway. Honestly, Tormund didn't really feel much like going out at all, but Jon and Ygritte had a free ticket and he might as well not sit on his lazy ass all day again. They were his best friends, after all. What would be the harm in having a night out with some good friends while drinking some shitty, cheap beer and listening to music all night? Tormund realized the pros outweighed the cons so he shrugged to himself and accepted his defeat.

"For Christ's sake, Ygritte, I'm comin', okay?", Jon barked back. Tormund almost laughed out loud when he saw him pounding own the staircase. The boy's appearance never changed. You think the bastard could give up black for at least one day, right?

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Jon, but the emo phase should've died in high school, don't ya think?", Tormund said. Ygritte threw her head back laughing like a hyena. 

"Aye, shut up, you look like you haven't touched a comb in three years", retorted Jon. Tormund couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. 

Once Jon reached the bottom of the staircase, Ygritte wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a clumsy kiss on his face, nearly missing his lips. When Ygritte pulled away, Jon's face lit up in a grin so bright it could've been mistaken for a Christmas light show. Tormund chuckled to himself, but deep down, seeing the affection shared between the two stung a bit. He couldn't lie to himself. He wanted something like what they had. It just looked so nice, really; having someone there to count on all the time. He didn't like jealousy in other people, but he couldn't deny that he had his own deep down, buried like some gross treasure no one would want to ever uncover. 

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road", exclaimed Ygritte. "Nothing like some cheap pints and loud music".

Ygritte danced out the front door and into the cold nighttime air, while Jon and Tormund slowly followed a few steps behind. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The interior of the pub was packed; each eager concert-goer a buzzed sardine unable to find space. Jon and Ygritte were already fairly buzzed on their beers, while Tormund was still waiting to feel the slightest hint of tipsy; the curse of being so damn large. The beer may be cheap, but when you have to buy seven of them before you feel anything, then it's not really so cheap in the end, now is it?

The opening act was currently playing on stage. They were alright, some alternative-indie band, but Tormund wasn't really feeling it like he hoped he would. He should've just stayed at home binge-watching Netflix with Jon's little sister Arya who was visiting from university. They had both been getting along swimmingly watching Black Mirror, but Jon was starting to get a bit protective, warning Tormund that his sister was off limits. Tormund really had no intentions of hooking up with Arya, but if Tormund had a sister to worry about then he'd probably be the exact same way. So, in lieu of recent warnings from Jon, Tormund thought going out to the concert would be a good way to create some distance and not give Arya the wrong impression. 

Ygritte latched onto Jon's lips like a starving leech. The site of his two best friends playing tonsil hockey on the dance floor was enough to make Tormund decide to retire to one of the corners of the pub where the space wasn't so claustrophobic. Jon and Ygritte didn't even notice. He loved them, but damn, they could be a bit annoying when they got drunk. 

Tormund was enjoying his new, people free space in the corner of the room. He was gulping the last of his fifth beer when he saw her on the other end of the room. She was a giant, he thought. She had to be taller than six foot. Her look intrigued him; wearing a pair of tight, faded blue jeans, some old sneakers, and a shabby old t-shirt. Her hair was as yellow as the sun and it was cropped short, swooping in front of her eyes. Tormund ached to go over and say hi or introduce himself, but the dance floor was just so damn crowded. How in the hell would he even be able to get through the crowd, he thought. He was so entranced by how beautiful she was, in sucha strange way, that he hadn't even heard Ygritte trying to get his attention, standing right next to him. 

"Dammit, you giant freak of a man, can you not hear me?" Ygritte barked.

"Sorry, Ygritte." Tormund replied. "You know who that tall girl is over there?" Ygritte began jumping up and down, trying to see over the heads of the people in the crowd.

"Aye, yeah, her name is Brienne", said Ygritte. "I've hung out with her a few times. She's quiet, but she's a cool chick. I like her".

Tormund realized that Ygritte didn't really like anyone. So if this Brienne chick can get Ygritte's approval then she must be worth it. Next thing you know, Tormund was actually walking toward her. Damn the crowd. He needed to speak to this woman. He squished his large body into the packed crowd who were dancing without a care in the world. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Tormund had talked and flirted with women before, but this was different. He didn't really give a damn if this ended in a one night stand or not. He simply just wanted to talk to her, hoping it could lead to something more. 

When he finally managed to push through the crowd, he was only about a mere few meters from her. She was just standing in the corner by herself, paralleling Tormund's very own position just moments ago. Brienne stood there, towering over the other loners around her, while sipping casually on a beer. Tormund couldn't believe just how cool she was; and she probably didn't realize she was cool, which made her even cooler to Tormund. He took two eager steps towards her and then stopped dead in his tracks. For the first time in his life he had absolutely no clue what to say. He could feel his palms sweating. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest, like that one scene from Alien. As Tormund stood there frozen in fear, the worst thing possible happened; she made eye contact with him. 

"Oh shit", Tormund thought. He was beyond puzzled. She refused to break eye contact with him, which made things worse. Was this a challenge or something? Why the hell would she stare at him for this long? Tormund panicked. He felt the beat of the music the band was playing and began trying to dance along to the rhythm. He didn't know why; he was absolutely horrible dancer. But he couldn't just stand there. The look on Brienne's face made his heart drop into his stomach. Her face was stern like a strict Catholic school nun who had just found a porn magazine in your backpack. Tormund just wanted to run away; run away from this shitty night and join Arya on the couch with some more beer and candy.

Tormund stopped dancing, looking like a shamed school boy. But then a miracle happened; Brienne began actually walking towards him. It only took about five steps to reach him with her long legs, and then there they were, face to face. He still had no clue what to say. Obviously he had made an absolute fool of himself. There's nothing he could say that would make the situation better or erase the memory of what had just happened. He was going to say something when all of the sudden, Brienne grabbed Tormund's phone out of his pocket. She swiped the screen open, added her number into his contacts, and handed him back his phone. Tormund was speechless. Brienne gave Tormund a stern, yet casual nod and then walked out of the pub. Holding his phone in shock, Tormund looked around the crowded pub. All of these people dancing were part of something; something that made them happy and excited. He looked at his friends Jon and Ygritte kissing and dancing to the music. For too long Tormund felt like he was never part of something. Tonight that was going to change. He shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way to the door.


End file.
